Le coeur de la Terre
by Walkyrie
Summary: Tintin a toujours vécut sans rien savoir de ses origines , ni même sans soucier . Mais une série d'évènement troublant va plonger le jeune homme dans une douloureuse et dangereuse aventure . Durant celle-ci Tintin devra choisir entre son sang et le lien tendre qu'il entretien avec le capitaine Haddock dont la santé est en danger .
1. Chapter 1

_1 ) J'ai trouver mon lien_

Berlin avril 1945

Carole n'avait peut être que 13 ans mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir à quel point l'humanité pouvait atteindre un tel degrés d'horreur . Surtout durant son voyage initiatique parmi les humains . En effet , Carole n'est pas un humain . Sa race est plus ancienne . Avec le temps , les hommes et eux entrèrent en contact et nous leur avons donner le nom d'Anges . Eh oui , aussi étonnant que ça paraisse Carole et son peuple furent identifiés par les humains comme ces magnifiques créatures ailées messagères de Dieu . Mais il est évident qu'ils ne sont en rien comme l'image traditionnelle .

Cependant , les Anges profitèrent de ce statuts et puis , finalement , prirent les humains en pitié ou eurent de l'affection pour eux , Carole n'était pas sûre des histoires que ses parents lui avait raconté pour la préparer à son rituel : Durant l'année de ses 13 ans , elle devait parcourir les pays , découvrir l'espèce humaine et finalement choisir une personne de son choix pour lui offrir son lien , c'est-à-dire un médaillon en forme de croissant de lune dont les deux extrémités se rejoigne par une turquoise . Après cet acte la jeune ange serait définitivement liée à son humain et aura la charge de le protéger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie . De plus , à l'âge de ses 14 ans , Carole bénéficiera de nombreux pouvoirs mais aussi d'une particularité unique à son espèce : Son corps ne vieillira plus avant ses 40 ans . Cela et son physique particulier , font de Carole , une créature bien surprenante : 1 mètre 30 , la peau bleue foncée , de longs cheveux violets , de grands yeux rouges , un visage de poupée , des griffes blanches aux bouts des doigts , une longue queue fine terminant par un pique et une petite paire d'ailes bleues foncées .

Perchée en haut du toit d'un immeuble , Carole observait le carnage qui ravageait la capitale de l'Allemagne . Elle savait qu'elle était en train d'assister à la fin de la guerre la plus effroyable que les humains ait connu . Tout ça à cause de la folie destructrice d'un homme remplis de haine et assoiffé de pouvoirs . Les anges et de nombreuses autres espèces avaient gardé un œil sur Hitler car cet homme avait trop souvent tendance à s'intéresser à tout objet possédant un quelconque pouvoir de domination comme la lance de longinus ou encore l'arche d'alliance et avait passé tout son « règne » à chercher . Mais autre que ces objets qui n'étaient , ni plus , ni moins que des breloques porte bonheur , les nazis étaient également à la recherche d'un pouvoir qui lui était bien réel et vraiment dangereux si il tombait entre de mauvaises mains . Carole soupira et dût bondir hors du toit pour éviter un obus . Elle dévala vite sur les tuiles d'une maison à moitié en feu , s'accrocha à une gouttière et se glissa dans une ruelle sombre à l'abris des débris qui s'écroulaient sous les bombes et s'ajoutaient aux boucans des tirs et des hurlements de la population fuyant pour sa vie . En jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la place sombre , Carole vit avec tristesse des enfants , la croix gammée au bras , charger des fusils et des lances rockets en hurlant à la gloire du Reich , tandis que des soldats chargeaient un camions d'enfants , très jeunes dans le but de fuir la capitale . Son regard se porta sur un couple qui s'avançait vers le camion . L'homme était grand , des cheveux roux coupés comme un militaire, le visage long et sévère avec des yeux glacés , il tenait celle qui semblait être sa femme par la hanche , plus petite que lui . Elle avait de long cheveux blonds bouclés , des yeux en amandes gris et un visage aussi sévère que le mari . Elle portait un panier d'où s'échappait des hurlements de bébé . A l'oreille , Carole ne lui donnait pas plus d'une semaine . Ils confièrent le panier à un des soldats qui chargeaient les enfants , firent le salut nazis et tournèrent les talons sans même un regard sur le bébé . Le camion démarra en trombe et fonça à travers les rues dangereuses en direction de la sortie de la ville la plus sécurisée et Carole se demanda sincèrement comment trouver un moyen de fuir dans un tel carnage . Elle sentit son cœur se serrer pour ces enfants qui allaient certainement se faire tuer . La jeune ange , secoua la tête et se dit qu'il était temps de fuir elle aussi . Elle s'envola au dessus des toits mais manqua de rentrer dans un autre ange qui avait un fort accent belge .

_ Hé ! Attention ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres anges dans le coin . S'étonna-t-elle .

_ Je ne suis qu'un surveillant . Je viens d'apprendre qu'Hitler est mort . Je m'en vais rapporter la nouvelle à mon clan . Expliqua l'autre ange .

_ C'est une nouvelle rassurante je rapporterais la nouvelle de mon coté . En attendant il faut que je parte de cet enfer !

Son aîné lui indiqua un chemin et tout deux se séparèrent à l'une des portes de la ville . Les humains auraient pus les voir mais l'un des pouvoirs des anges est de réfléchir la lumière et donc de se rendre invisible . Mais avec ce chaos ils n'en avais pas vraiment besoin ce qui arrangea Carole puisque , pour l'instant elle n'avait aucun pouvoir et ne pouvait compter que sur son adresse et sa rapidité .

Le soir tombait tandis que la jeune ange marchait à travers la campagne allemande déserte . Elle avait beau être déjà loin de Berlin , on pouvait encore entendre le grondement sourds des combats . Alors qu'elle coupait à travers champs , Carole sentit une odeur de fumée . Elle leva les yeux et vit devant elle , le même camion que à Berlin , retourné dans le fossé , en flammes . L'odeur de chaire brulée et les corps mutilés tout autour de la carcasse fit vomir la jeune ange . Le véhicule avait dût sûrement prendre un obus et aucun des enfants et soldats n'avaient survécus . Les larmes aux yeux Carole récita une prière funèbres dans sa langue natale mais à l'instant où elle allait repartir , elle entendit des pleurs . Elle stoppa nette pensant que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours mais non . C'était bel et bien des pleurs d'enfants qu'elle entendait . Les mêmes qu'à Berlin . Se guidant à leur son , elle longea le fossé et découvrit à environ dix mètres du camion le panier . Ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur relevait du miracle : Un petit garçon d'environ une semaine juste habillé d'une couche en coton et emmailloté dans une couverture , sans aucune égratignure . Le petit s'égosillait à s'en arracher les poumons .

« Il a sûrement dût être projeté du camion avant l'impact où quelqu'un l'en aura jeté pour une quelconque raison . » Pensa-t-elle en soulevant le nouveau né dans ses bras pour le bercer . C'est alors qu'elle vit un médaillon autour du cou du petit , en argent représentant une croix gammée et un aigle . Elle frémit d'horreur . Au verso il y avait une armoirie : Un corbeau tenant un lys entre ses pattes avec un nom : Hipvarentin . Carole devina ainsi que ce bébé était forcément né d'une vieille famille mais aussi de nazis . La jeune ange passa son regard de ce médaillon au visage poupin qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux . Devant les deux prunelles bleues pâles , Carole s'attendrit . Même si cet enfant était un fruit de Nazis , elle n'avait ni le droit de l'abandonner , ni celui de le ranger comme un ennemi de la vie . Cependant elle ne pouvait pas le garder , ni l'emmener dans son pays d'origine . Le seul moyen qu'elle avait , c'était de le confier à une famille ou un orphelinat . Mais où ? Ce pays était trop ravagé par les combats et elle en savait assez sur les humains pour savoir que tout enfants de ce pays souffriraient de la haine du monde dans les années à venir . Non elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en Allemagne . Pour éviter que l'enfant n'ait trop froid , elle l'enveloppa mieux dans la couverture et le lova contre son manteau avant de reprendre sa route . Elle savait que si ils restaient ici , les troupes ne tarderaient pas à les repérer .Tout en marchant Carole réfléchit sur la direction à prendre et une idée lui traversa l'esprit . En effet sa famille lui avait donné une carte du monde indiquant tout les lieux où elle serait accueillis chaleureusement et respectueusement par des humains . En se mettant à l'abris dans un bois elle la consulta et découvrit un couvent vers la frontière franco-belge dont l'ordre connaissait bien son espèce .

Bien que mortifiée par l'occupation , la Belgique semblait être quand même un pays plus calme que celui-ci pour que l'enfant grandisse .

_ Bon , en route pour la Belgique ! Je vais te trouver un endroit où tu seras en paix petit bonhomme … Dit-elle en caressant le visage du bébé .

Le voyage vers la Belgique dura plusieurs jours . Carole s'occupait au mieux du bébé . Pour le nourrir elle se glissait dans les fermes pour aller traire des chèvres ou des vaches . Ils évitaient les routes et dormaient dans des granges ou des maisons abandonnées . Enfin Carole et son petit compagnon arrivèrent au porte du couvent un matin . Mais avant de frapper à la porte , la jeune ange prit soin de retirer son médaillon au bébé et de le fourrer dans sa poche .

« Inutile d'effrayer les sœurs » Se dit-elle

Elle attrapa l'imposant marteau de la porte et frappa trois grands coups . Le judas s'ouvrit et tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds , Carole présenta son lien à celui-ci . Aussitôt la lourde porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille sœur qui en voyant l'ange s'inclina avec respect et l'invita à entrer .

_ Soyez la bienvenue divine créature . Ce sanctuaire est le votre . Déclara la vieille femme qui était la mère supérieure du couvent .

_ Je vous remercies ma mère . Mais je ne suis pas ici pour longtemps . Je suis venu vous confier ce bébé , pour qu'il soit protéger de la guerre et puisse grandir en paix . Pouvez vous m'aider ?

_ Bien sûr nous dirigeons un orphelinat pour les enfants de la guerre . Ne vous inquiétez pas il sera bien entouré . Expliqua la vieille religieuse .

On installa Carole dans une cellule équipée d'une baignoire et on conduisit le bébé à la pouponnière . Tandis que Carole se délectait d'un bain chaud , ses pensées allèrent vers son protégé . Bien qu'elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité des sœurs , elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée de laisser cet enfant sans protection autre que celle des hommes . Sera-t-il heureux ? Rencontrera-t-il des gens biens dans sa vie ? Quels genres d'obstacles se dresseront devant lui ? C'est alors que tout se révéla aux yeux de Carole . Elle finit vite de se laver , s'habilla et alla à la pouponnière .

Parmi les bébés endormis , Carole retrouva son ami et se pencha sur son berceau . Elle sourit avec tendresse en passant ses doigts sur le fin duvet roux qui recouvrait la petite tête .

_ Tu sais , tu es certainement le petit garçon le plus étonnant que j'ai jamais rencontré . Durant toute cette année je n'ai vu que les pires aspects de ton espèce . Mais seulement quelques jours avec toi , m'ont redonné espoir et j'ai enfin fait mon choix . C'est à toi que je donne mon lien . Désormais je serais toujours avec toi et je veillerais sur toi . Même si tu ne me vois jamais , je ne serais jamais loin et tu ne seras jamais seul .

En disant ces mots elle retira son médaillon en forme de croissant et le posa à coté du bébé . L'enfant fragile gémit dans son sommeil et s'étira un peu comme un chaton mais sans s'éveillait .

_ Il faut aussi que je te trouve un prénom . En tant que ton ange gardien il est de mon devoir de t'en donner un si aucun humain ne la fait . Voyons … Un petit original comme toi , mérite quelque chose d'original … Humm . Oh je sais ! … Tintin … Ton prénom sera désormais Tintin … Certes ça parait étrange mais crois moi ce prénom définit très bien qui tu es : Tu es unique et ce prénom l'est également . Eh bien Tintin , je m'appelle Carole du clan des anges de sables , du pays d'Afrique . Ravies d'être ton ange gardien . Déclara-t-elle avec fierté .

Quelques jours plus tard , Carole laissa Tintin aux bon soins des sœurs et reprit la route vers son pays afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à son clan . Elle était impatiente de revenir vite auprès du bébé dés qu'elle aurait finit son rituel et de parcourir la vie aux cotés de ce petit être . Alors qu'elle marchait elle fouilla dans sa poche et découvrit qu'elle avait toujours le médaillon d'argent . Elle songea à le jeter dans la campagne parce qu'elle savait que le rendre à Tintin serait lui ouvrir la porte à une vie faites de peur et d'incompréhension de la part de tout ceux qui connaitront ses origines . Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas oublier ces origines et qu'elles pourraient un jour resurgir . Elle rangea donc le médaillon dans sa poche et pria pour ne jamais avoir à le présenter un jour à Tintin .

Et voici donc ma nouvelle fanfiction sur notre héros belge préféré ! Je sais que je m'attaque à un gros poisson avec un tel sujet mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

_2 ) Plus que six mois_

Vingt trois ans plus tard .

Le capitaine Haddock boutonnait son manteau et soupira tristement . Il était au cabinet de son médecin et le diagnostic était loin d'être réjouissant .

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Capitaine . Mais votre cirrhose est plus grave que je ne l'aurais imaginé . En effet vous êtes atteint d'un cancer du foie . Et malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien faire si ce n'est vous préparez pour … vos … Le bon médecin avait du mal à finir sa phrase mais le châtelain n'était pas dupe . Dans un sens il s'y attendait .

_ Ne soyez pas désolé docteur . Je suis le seul responsable de mon état de santé . Je suppose que mon temps est très certainement réduit ? Dit Archibald avec calme .

Le médecin ôta ses lunettes rondes et les nettoya avant de les remettre .

_ Six mois , peut-être plus … Répondit-il la gorge nouée .

Le marin pâlit mais garda son calme .

_ Bon . Je vous avoues que je suis assez triste . Ma vie n'a été qu'une série de malheurs et je n'ai vraiment connut le bonheur qu'il y a quatre ans . Et voilà que la maladie frappe à ma porte . Le plus douloureux pour moi va être de l'annoncer à Tintin .

Le médecin comprenait la situation du Capitaine . Il connaissait également Tintin et avait même crut qu'il était le fils de Haddock la première fois que le jeune reporter était venu le voir pour des migraines . C'est la façon dont Archibald couvait le jeune homme du regard qui avait mit la puce à l'oreille du docteur . Depuis Tintin et ses nombreuses péripéties étaient devenus le sujet de conversation préféré . Il était impressionné par ce jeune rouquin qui à seulement 23 ans semblait avoir connut plus d'aventures qu'il était possible en une vie et dont la présence donner une grande soif de vie au vieux châtelain .

Le Capitaine salua le médecin , paya sa consultation et s'en retourna au château de Moulinsart en voiture . Il se demanda , tout au long du trajet, comment il allait pouvoir annoncer à Tintin qu'il allait mourir dans six mois . Connaissant le jeune reporter , il savait que cette nouvelle serait dure à encaisser . L'idée de faire de la peine à celui qu'il considérait comme son fils lui était insupportable . Avant de rencontrer Tintin , Haddock s'était fait à l'idée de ne plus rien attendre de la vie , de ne plus rien espérer . Tout lui paraissait sombre et misérable, surtout lui . Et voilà que cette aventurier en culotte courte a surgit brusquement dans sa vie et dans la cabine de son navire . Archibald sourit avec tendresse en repassant dans sa tête toute les aventures qu'il avait vécut avec lui . Il avait suivit sous l'océan , dans le désert , au coffin de la jungle et même sur la Lune ! Jamais le marin n'aurait imaginé vivre tout ça en quatre ans . Quatre années d'aventures exaltantes , de rencontres étonnantes mais aussi quatre années de pure bonheur passé au coté de cet ami fidèle et unique . Son affection pour Tintin avait évolué en quelque chose de tendre : Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger Tintin à tout bout de champs et il craignait vraiment de le perdre . Dans son cœur le rouquin apparaissait comme le fils qu'il avait toujours voulut avoir . Tintin ne avait lui jamais parlé de ses origines et le Capitaine n'osait le questionner de peur de le bouleverser . Il connaissait assez bien Tintin pour savoir que sous ses airs d'aventurier vif se cachait un jeune homme sensible et fragile .

C'est pour ça qu'il savait que les prochaines heures allaient être très pénibles aussi bien pour lui que pour le reporter .

Cachée dans le feuillage d'un arbre Carole observait avec tendresse et fierté son petit protégé en train de jouer avec son fox terrier blanc Milou . Juste après avoir finit son rituel elle s'était empressée de retourner auprès de Tintin . Elle le vit grandir dans l'orphelinat , entrer à l'école de journalisme et devenir un jeune aventurier intrépide et courageux . Elle avait eu raison de le choisir . Il bougeait tout le temps il était infatigable ! D'ailleurs il y avait des moments où la jeune ange enrageait car soit elle avait du mal à le suivre et le perdait de vue , soit elle peinait à le protéger sans se faire remarquer . Mais malgré tout ça elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer son rouquin comme une mère . Elle se sentait rassurée depuis qu'il avait connut le Capitaine Haddock . Carole avait parfaitement deviner les sentiments du marin pour son ami et était heureuse que Tintin est trouvé ce qu'on pourrait appeler une famille et un foyer . Autre que le Capitaine , il ya avait le professeur Tournesol , Milou et Nestor qui habitaient au château . L'ange trouvait que c'était une famille bien curieuse mais néanmoins amusante . Dans un sens elle n'était pas étonnée par cet entourage qui était aussi original que le rouquin : Un vieux marin , un scientifique dur de la feuille , un petit chien blanc et un majordome toujours calme … Et si on comptait ses amis à travers le monde , Tintin vivait une vie vraiment originale . Carole était vraiment fière . Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale mais les blessures faites aux pays et à leurs habitants avaient beaucoup de mal à cicatriser . Cela se ressentait dans le monde entier même si désormais c'était les nazis les proies et non plus les prédateurs . En regardant ce beau jardin où Tintin et Milou jouaient , où le professeur lisait tranquillement dans un fauteuil en osier et où Nestor s'occupait avec soins des fleurs , elle se dit qu'il avait trouvé un vrai coin de paradis .

Tout à coup on entendit le bruit d'une voiture et Milou jappa de joie . C'était Archibald .

_ Voilà le Capitaine ! Déclara joyeusement le rouquin .

Le marin apparut à l'angle du château et Milou vint à sa rencontre . D'abord souriante Carole vit que le châtelain , malgré son sourire , dissimulait quelque chose de grave .

Elle déglutit sentant venir quelque chose de grave tandis que Tintin arrivait à la hauteur de son ami qui accueillit Milou par une caresse .

_ Bon chien … Murmura-t-il .

_ Comment c'est passé votre rendez vous Capitaine ? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme . Le marin se redressa et regarda tendrement son ami .

_ J'ai une chose à vous dire … C'est très important . Allons à l'intérieur .

Perplexe , Tintin prévint Nestor et le professeur et tous entrèrent dans le salon . Ne voulant rien louper de la conversation Carole se glissa sous une des fenêtres ouvertes du salon .

Il fallut environ une demi heure à Haddock pour expliquer à ses amis la situation . Malgré sa surdité partielle le professeur Tournesol comprit sans difficulté .

_ Oh mon ami … Mon pauvre ami c'est une catastrophe … Se lamentait-il en prenant les mains du Capitaine .

_ Allons , allons Triphon . Calmez vous …

_ Cher monsieur … Soupira le majordome tristement .

Tintin , qui était jusqu'à présent était assis sur le canapé, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre où était cachée Carole . Elle n'avait pas manqué une miette de ce que le marin avait dit . Bien dissimulé par les fleurs en dessous de la fenêtre , elle n'eut qu'à lever légèrement les yeux pour constater les dégâts : Le reporter fixait le ciel , les bras croisés et luttait vainement contre ses larmes . Cette vision serra le cœur de sa gardienne . Tintin était un jeune homme qui n'aimait pas se montrer faible devant ses proches mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur . Le Capitaine Haddock , son meilleur ami et compagnon d'aventures était malade et condamné . Réalisant que dans six mois , celui qu'il considéré comme son père ne serait plus là , le rouquin sentit sa dernière résistance tomber et les pleurs sortirent . De derrière Archibald vit le dos courbé et les épaules saccadées de son jeune ami . Il s'approcha doucement comme si c'était un petit animal effrayé et posa une de ses grandes mains sur l'épaule fragile .

_ Je ne peux pas … Capitaine … Déclara le plus jeune la voix secoué de sanglots .

_ Tintin … Mon garçon … Tenta Haddock d'une voix douce .

Brusquement le jeune homme se retourna et enserra la taille large du Capitaine de ses bras avant de déverser sa peine sur son torse .

_ Je ne peux pas Capitaine …C'est trop dur … Trop injuste … Il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ?…

Archibald sentit son cœur se déchirer devant la souffrance de son précieux compagnon . Il referma ses bras sur lui et le berça doucement en caressant ses cheveux roux .

_ Mon petit … Mon cher enfant calmez vous … Malheureusement le médecin a été formel … Je vous en pries calmez vous , ça va aller … Murmura-t-il .

_ Comment pouvez vous dire que ça va aller ?! Vous allez mourir d'un cancer et rien ne peut l'en empêcher ! S'écria l'aventurier en levant ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes vers le visage du plus vieux . Devant un tel regard , Archibald se sentit fondre . Il encadra le visage d'enfant de son ami et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front .

_ Pardonnez moi moussaillon il est vrai que la situation est loin d'être réjouissante . Vous voir ainsi m'est insupportable mais je ne voulais pas non plus vous cacher la vérité . Ecoutez j'ai eu une vie longue et ennuyeuse jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre . En quatre ans vous m'avez offert la vie à laquelle tout Haddock a inspiré avant moi . La seule chose qui compte pour moi à présent c'est de passer les derniers mois qui me reste à vivre en sachant que vous êtes en sécurité et en paix . Dit-il avec tendresse . Emut par la gentillesse de son ainé , Tintin se pelotonna contre le torse chaud respirant profondément le parfum de tabac et de brise marine qui persistait malgré qu'Archibald n'avait pas été en mer depuis longtemps . Tandis que Nestor , Tournesol et Milou observaient cette scène avec tristesse et attendrissement , Carole elle , s'adossa contre le mur extérieur en maudissant toute divinités lui passant par la tête . Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un évènement aussi tragique vint troublé le bonheur de son protégé ? Elle se sentait vraiment impuissante .

Le soir était tombé depuis longtemps . Moulinsart était plongé dans le silence de la nuit . Pourtant il y avait trois personnes dans le château qui ne pouvait dormir . Déjà le Capitaine qui était dans son bureau . Le châtelain était occupé à rédiger son testament en faveur de Tintin . Soupirant tristement , il regarda la photographie présente sur le bureau où il posait avec Tintin et Milou le jour de leur voyage vers l'étoile mystérieuse . Il tenait absolument à ce que Tintin hérite à la fois du titre et des propriétés de la famille Haddock . Mais tel qu'il connaissait son ami , il savait qu'il aurait du mal à le convaincre d'être son héritier vu que les titres et l'argent le désintéressaient complètement . C'était une des choses qu'Archibald admirait chez le jeune rouquin . Il tenait vraiment à ce qu'il ne manque de rien et savait que Moulinsart serait en sécurité avec lui . La deuxième personne ne pouvant dormir était le jeune reporter . Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit luttant contre la douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine . Il espérait à tout instant que cette journée ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve . Incapable de trouver le sommeil il se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin . Il mit une veste par-dessus son pyjama et ses chaussures avant de sortir de la chambre accompagné de son fidèle Milou .

Installée dans le grenier , Carole regardait le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre ronde . Il faisait chaud et elle pouvait entendre les grillons ainsi que la chouette du parc troublaient le silence . Son ouïe fine lui indiqua que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers et ouvrait la porte d'entrée du château . En regardant vers le bas elle vit Tintin et son chien dehors . Connaissant son protégé elle comprit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air . Prenant son rôle d'ange gardien à cœur elle ouvrit la fenêtre , se rendit invisible et s'envola vers le jeune homme .

La nuit était très claire . Tintin marchait entre les arbres du parc sans réfléchir à ses pas . Il faisait chaud et l'air était parfumé des odeurs de l'été . Mais dans le cœur du rouquin , il faisait froid comme en hiver . Il regarda en direction du château et vit la lumière à la fenêtre du bureau de son ami . Il sentit les larmes montaient à nouveau et s'adossa contre un arbre pour laisser sa tristesse sortir . Tintin avait rencontré beaucoup de personnes dans sa vie mais aucun de ses amis ne lui était plus cher qu'Archibald Haddock . Avec lui l'aventurier se sentait aimé , protégé et confiant . Il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis l'orphelinat des sœurs où il avait grandit . Machinalement il sortit de sa veste de pyjama le médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou et en caressa la turquoise qui l'ornait . Il le possédait depuis toujours et curieusement cet étrange objet lui apportait du réconfort . La mère supérieur lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais se séparer de ce médaillon parce que grâce à lui , il ne serait jamais seul . D'ordinaire Tintin ne croyait pas vraiment à ce genre de choses mais curieusement ce médaillon lui donner envie d'y croire . Mais un objet ne peut compenser l'amour d'un ami et au fond de son cœur le reporter était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre son cher Haddock . Le marin lui offrait toute la tendresse d'un père et ça Tintin savait qu'il ne la retrouvait jamais auprès de ses autres amis bien qu'ils étaient tous aux petits soins avec lui . Derrière lui , à seulement un mètre , Carole le couvait du regard . Sa capacité à être discrète était telle que même Milou ne percevait pas sa présence . Mais alors que le petit fox terrier tentait de consoler son maître , un bruit dans le feuillage le fit tourner les oreilles . Il renifla l'air et commença à grogner . Carole regarda en direction de l'endroit que Milou indiquait . Elle sentit également une présence menaçante . Tintin n'eut que le temps d'essuyer ses larmes que trois hommes en imperméable noir bondirent hors des buissons pour le saisirent à bras le corps . Tintin se débattit comme un diable pour se libérer . Milou planta ses crocs dans la jambes d'un des assaillants qui poussa un cri de douleur . Carole arma sa fronde et tira une pierre dans la tête d'un des hommes qui lâcha le reporter . Celui-ci , le ras libre lança un crochet dans l'homme auquel Milou s'agrippait qui le lâcha et il en profita pour foncer vers le château .

_ Vite Milou ! Appela-t-il .

_ Rattrapez le imbécile ! Hurla l'un des hommes qui avait un fort accent allemand . Carole s'aperçut alors qu'il avait les yeux bleus , les cheveux blonds et une longue balafre qui lui traversait la joue droite du lobe de l'oreille jusqu'au menton .

Tintin courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait , droit vers le château , vers son refuge .Ces hommes l'avait prit par surprise . Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça se produirait dans le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait sincèrement en sécurité . Il était presque arrivé quand il sentit qu'on l'empoignait par le col . Un des hommes , au visage carré et aux cheveux noirs l'avait rattrapé .

_ Viens avec moi petit ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque .

_ Non ! Lâchez moi ! Laissez moi tranquille ! Hurla le rouquin .

Milou voulut attaquer mais les deux autres hommes encerclèrent le chien .

Carole rejoignit son protégé et devant la situation comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider sans se faire remarquer . Elle regarda son poignet où se trouvait un bracelet avec l'effigie de son lien avec Tintin . La colère lui monta au nez .

_ Bon Dieu ! Au diable cette foutue discrétion ! Cracha-t-elle .

Depuis son bureau , Haddock entendit les aboiement de Milou qu'il reconnut instantanément . Il bondit de sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre . C'est là qu'il vit sortir Tintin du bois en courant suivit par un homme . Son cœur manqua un battement et il sortit de la pièce en trombe .

_ Hé ! Lâchez le tout de suite ! Hurla l'ange . Les trois hommes se retournèrent et que ne fut leur surprise quand ils virent apparaitre , devant eux , au clair de lune , une créature ailée à l'air menaçant .

_ Mein Gott ! Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?! S'effraya l'un des hommes . Le blond sortit une arme qu'il pointa sur l'ange mais celle-ci , plus rapide décrocha le fouet qu'elle portait à la ceinture , le déroula par un ample mouvement du poignet avant de frapper l'allemand au poignet , le désarmant . Avant qu'ils ne purent réagir elle balança à nouveau son fouet vers celui qui tenait Tintin , lui agrippa la jambe et d'un coup sec mais puissant le tira à un plus d'un mètre hors de son protégé . Avec une vitesse impressionnante , elle fonça sur le troisième homme et le cloua au sol . Elle l'empoigna par le col et c'est là qu'elle vit , tatoué sur le son cou , une croix gammée . Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et avec une force herculéenne elle souleva sa proie au dessus du sol en s'envolant et le balança sur les deux autres . C'est à cet instant qu'Haddock , accompagné de Tournesol et de Nestor , armé d'un club de golf arrivèrent à leur hauteur .

_ Tintin ! Tonnerre de Brest mon garçon ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?! Demanda le Capitaine en se penchant au sol pour aider son ami à se révéler .

_ Capitaine ? Oui mais je …Il ne finit pas sa phrase trop absorbé par la vision de son étrange sauveuse en train de donner une correction à ses agresseurs .

Alors que les trois hommes se relevaient difficilement Carole , qui était toujours dans les airs , se posa devant eux et par magie transforma son fouet en une lance fine en argent ciselé . Elle le pointa vers eux .

_ Si je vous revoies par ici … Croyez moi vous me craindrez plus que les tribunaux pour crimes contre l'humanité ! Siffla-t-elle de rage . Les trois hommes commencèrent à s'éloigner en boitant mais le blond se retourna vers l'ange .

_ Ce n'est pas finit … Ange gardien … Grogna-t-il avec un sourire tordus .

Carole le fixa choqué : Il savait ce qu'elle était ! Comment ?! Est-ce qu'il avait lui aussi un ange gardien ? Tout les humains n'en possède pas mais si celui-ci en avait un , il serait intervenu contre elle . L'ange attendit qu'ils aient complètement disparus dans le bois avant de ce tourner vers Tintin et ses amis .

_ Saperlipopette ! Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer ? Bafouilla le professeur . Carole retransforma sa lance en fouet et s'avança vers eux . Instinctivement Haddock se plaça devant Tintin pour le protéger .

_ Qui êtes vous ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il . L' Ange sourit et leur présenta son bracelet . Reconnaissant le croissant de Lune , Tintin se dégagea gentiment de derrière son ami s'assit sur ses talons et sortit son médaillon de sa veste . Il le présenta à la hauteur du bracelet et les deux turquoises se collèrent ensembles comme des aimants . Le regard bleu de l'aventurier croisa le rouge plein de tendresse de l'ange .

_ Comment ? Demanda-t-il .

_ N'es pas peur Tintin , je m'appelle Carole et je suis ton ange gardien . Déclara-t-elle fièrement .

Et voilà pour le second chapitre . Par contre désolé pour les férus de Tintin , en ce qu'il s'agit de la date à laquelle nos amis sont allés sur la Lune . Il est vrais que Tintin est censé être allé sur la Lune 15 ans avant Neil Armstrong .


	3. Chapter 3

_3 ) Les Messagers de la famille Hipyarentin_

Le plus dur pour Carole ne fut pas de raconter son histoire à Tintin mais fut de convaincre ses amis qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour eux . Alors que le soleil apparaissait au dessus des arbres du parc , le petit groupe était assis dans le salon face à l'ange également assise dans un fauteuil . Cependant ce qui rendit l'ambiance pesante fut plus l'histoire de Carole que sa présence face aux humains . En effet elle avait résumé , qui elle était , d'où elle venait ainsi que sa rencontre avec Tintin . Naturellement elle ne mentionna pas toute l'histoire du jeune homme en particulier la possibilité qu'il puisse avoir des origines nazis . Autant dire que pour Tintin , c'était comme si il avait atterrit en plein conte de fées .Jamais de sa vie , même après toutes ses aventures , il n'aurait imaginé jusqu'à l'existence de cette étrange créature , encore moins une telle espèce .

_ Et donc … Vous êtes mon ange gardien c'est ça ? Et vous m'avez donné mon nom ?

Devant l'air déconfit du pauvre reporter , Carole éclata de rire .

_ En effet mon grand , je te colle au train depuis 23 ans . Et franchement tu fais ma fierté tout comme tu me fais enragée à chaque fois que tu te mets dans des situations pas possible . Mais cette nuit je t'avoues que tu m'as fait une belle frayeur . Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te fasses attaquer à Moulinsart et en plus j'ai dût me révéler à toi .

_ Cela risque t-il de vous causer des problèmes ? Demanda le rouquin avec un air coupable . Sa gardienne sourit attendrit .

_ Non rassures toi . Il faudra juste ne pas évoquer mon existence face à des inconnus , de toutes manières , personnes n'y croirait , mais il faudra surtout te tenir sur tes gardes désormais . Les gars qui t'ont attaqué cette nuit , non seulement savent ce que je suis mais en plus , ce sont des nazis .

_ Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda le Capitaine .

_ L'un d'entre eux avait une croix gammée tatouée dans le cou et je doute qu'une personne ne faisant pas partie de ces gens soit assez stupide pour se faire un tel ornement par les temps qui court .

_ Mais pourquoi des nazis s'intéresseraient-ils à monsieur Tintin ? C'est complètement absurde ! Dit Nestor .

Carole hésitait à parler du médaillon à Tintin . Le jeune homme avait déjà beaucoup trop de choses éprouvantes à encaisser , elle ne voulait pas en rajouter .

_ Je l'ignore mon ami . Durant mon année d'initiation j'ai vues énormément de choses , en particulier l'aspect le plus répugnant de votre espèce . Mais tout comme vous , mon peuple n'arrive pas à expliquer ce qui a pousser ces hommes à de tels actes . Et le fait de faire de savoir qu'ils cours après Tintin ne me plait pas vraiment . C'est pour ça que je te demande d'être prudent , en tout cas durant les prochains jours . Déclara Carole en se tournant vers son protégé .

_ Nous devrions appeler les Dupont et Dupond . Ils ont probablement des informations sur les criminels de guerre . Proposa le rouquin .

_ Sauf votre respect Tintin si nos amis policiers viennent ici et voient mademoiselle Carole , ils risquent de faire une attaque . Intervint le professeur .

_ Rassurez vous professeur , ils ne me verront pas . Je ne me montrerais à eux que si cela est nécessaire . Rétorqua gentiment l'ange .

Un peu plus tard , les deux détectives sonnèrent à la porte . Tintin et le capitaine leurs contèrent la mésaventure de cette nuit . Dupont et Dupond qui travaillaient souvent avec Interpol prirent le signalement des trois hommes avec un grand sérieux . Après tout , l'éradication du nazisme était une des priorités de toutes les polices du monde mais aussi , Tintin était un ami très précieux pour eux . Ils l'adoraient et l'admiraient pour son courage mais aussi sa patiente face à leurs maladresses ainsi qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé aucune rancune lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de l'arrêter à torts . Durant leurs entretiens ils ne virent pas Carole qui , bien sûr , c'était rendu invisible .

_ Rassurez vous Tintin , nous ne laisserons pas ses brutes vous kidnapper .

_ Je dirais même plus nous les empêcherons .

Bien que confiant le jeune reporter et le capitaine ne purent s'empêcher de douter quand leurs amis se cassèrent la figure dans les escaliers de la porte d'entrée . A cette scène , Carole manqua de s'étouffer de rire .

_ Mille millions de mille sabords ! Je me demande parfois comment ces deux cornichons sont devenus policiers ?! Déclara Haddock .

_ Je me pose la même question à chaque fois que je les voies . Le soutint l'ange avec un sourire amusés .

Bien qu'un peu méfiant au début , Archibald reconnut qu'il commençait à apprécier cette créature étonnante . Après tout , elle avait veillé sur Tintin durant 23 ans . Et même si il avait du mal à réaliser que son apparence d'enfant cachait ses 36 ans , il ne doutait pas de sa volonté à protéger le jeune homme .

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans aucune nouvelle intervention des kidnappeurs . Bien que rassurée de la situation , Carole et le capitaine Haddock n'en restaient pas moins vigilants . Durant ces temps calmes , Tintin fit plus connaissance avec sa gardienne , découvrant en elle une amie sympathique , amusante et dotée d'un franc parlé plutôt déconcertant . Le jeune reporter était heureux de comprendre enfin la signification de son pendentif mais aussi des paroles des sœurs qui l'avaient élevé . Il ne cessait de questionner Carole sur son peuple , sa citée , sa famille , ses amis etc … La créature s'attendrissait devant les yeux pétillants du jeune homme et ne se lassait pas de lui répondre . Le couvant toujours du regard , Archibald , sentait son cœur s'alléger à l'idée qu'il y avait une personne de plus prête à protéger son précieux rouquin becs et ongles . De plus cela estompait un peu le sujet de son cancer ce qui le soulageait vis-à-vis de son cadet .

Mais rien ne l'aurait préparé au choc que lui et Tintin mais aussi leurs amis allaient avoir .

En effet , une semaine après l'entretien avec les policiers , on entendit sonner à la porte . Quand Nestor alla ouvrir , qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit , sur le pas de la porte , l'allemand blond qui avait tenté d'enlever Tintin ! Il été seul et souriant d'une façon assez aimable . Autant dire que le majordome ne s'attendait pas à voir l'homme qui avait voulut enlever son jeune maître .

Et il ne fut pas le seul . En effet Carole et Haddock , qui parlaient dans l'escalier le virent également et il n'eut même pas le temps de faire deux pas dans l'entrée que la jeune ange lui bondit dessus et le plaqua au sol , un pied sur sa gorge .

_ Vous avez un sacré toupet de vous présenter ici la bouche en cœur ! Soit vous êtes stupide , soit vous êtes suicidaire !

_ Je vous en pries … Calmez vous… Je suis venus me présenter et m'excuser ! Mon attention n'était pas de kidnapper monsieur Tintin mais je croyais qu'il était retenu contre son grés chez vous ! Se défendit le visiteur non sans difficulté à cause du pied de Carole .

_ Quoi ?! Vous vous fichez de nous ?! S'énerva l'ange mais néanmoins surprise par cette explication .

_ Maintenez cette crapule à terre ! Tonnerres Brest je vais appelé la police ! Grogna le Capitaine .

Alerté par le bruit Tintin , qui était au salon entra dans le hall .

_ Encore vous ?! S'écria-t-il .

_ Ah ! Jeune homme je vous pries ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal ! N'appelez pas la police je vais vous expliquer ! Monsieur Tintin , je viens de la part de vos parents qui vous cherche depuis 23 ans ! Déclara l'allemand . A ces mots , un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce .

Tintin eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu et il ne fut pas le seul : Carole , Archibald et Nestor ouvrirent des yeux ronds . Carole retira son pieds , empoigna l'allemand par le cou et tout en voletant , le tira vers le salon pour le balancer sur le sofa . Elle se posta devant lui en compagnie des trois hommes .

_ Ok on vous écoute ! Siffla-t-elle .

Haddock , s'était mit aux cotés de Tintin , prêts à rosser cet intrus au moindre geste suspect .

L'allemand se redressa , épousseta son manteau vert foncé , arrangea ses cheveux blonds et se racla la gorge .

_ Bien permettez moi de me présenter , je m'appelle Hans Hizammer et je suis ici pour monsieur Tintin . Commença-t-il d'une manière polie .

_ Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et qu'Est-ce que vous voulez dire par là : Que ce sont mes « parents » qui vous envoies ?

_ Oui , j'ai mit du temps à vous trouver mais je sais très que je ne me trompe pas ! Vous êtes le fils unique de Siegfried et Anastasia Hipyarentin , une des plus vielle et plus respectable famille de l'ancienne Allemagne .

A l'écoute du nom de famille , Carole devint plus pâle qu'un fantôme . Elle se souvenait très bien de ce nom vu qu'il était dans sa poche depuis 23 ans . Nul doute cet allemand ne se trompait pas .

_ Mais … Qu'Est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis celui que vous chercher ? Je ne suis même pas allemand , j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat belge .

Hans voulut saisir la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière , mais Carole , tirant un poignard de sa botte le plaça sous le menton du blond .

_ Pas de coups fourrés … Grogna-t-elle .

_ Détendez vous … Après la correction que vous m'avez donné l'autre nuit croyez moi bien , je ne suis plus prêts de vous provoquer .

Puis il sortit un dossier et l'ouvrit . Il l'étala sur la table basse du salon révélant des articles de journaux sur Tintin ou écrit par lui , des photos , des documents sur son parcours scolaires etc … Parmi tout cela il y avait une vieille photos jaunie d'un couple dont la femme était enceinte d'environ 5 mois . En l'examinant , Carole reconnut tout de suite le couple qui avait mit Tintin dans le camion et dont elle n'avait pas oublié le visage .

_ C'est pas vrai … Murmura-t-elle .

_ Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai suivit votre parcours depuis le début et je sais que vous êtes la personne que je recherche . Et les deux personnes sur cette photos , m'ont engagé il y a prés de vingt ans car ils voulaient retrouver leur fils , disparus durant la prise de Berlin en 1945 . Reprit l'allemand .

_ Et pourquoi ces personnes ne se sont pas fait connaitre après la chute ? Si ils étaient à la recherche de Tintin tout ce temps pourquoi attendre ? Demanda Archibald .

_ Tout simplement à cause de leur position délicate monsieur . Voyez vous durant le troisième Reich énormément de familles ont dût jouer le jeu pour éviter de tout perdre . Si certains y ont pris goût , d'autres en revanche , n'ont fait que faire semblant .

_ Si je comprends bien ce que vous dites , ces gens , enfin … Mes parents … étaient de faux nazis . Dit Tintin qui avait vraiment du mal a réaliser la situation . Il y avait quelqu'un qui le cherchait . Depuis 23 ans il avait adopté le fait qu'en tant qu'enfant de l'après guerre il y avait très peu de chances qu'il est de la famille .

_ En gros c'est cela et la raison pour laquelle ils se sont séparés de vous est que le voyage vers le lieu de leur fuite aurait été trop dangereux pour un bébé aussi jeune que vous .

_ Et où sont-ils maintenant ? Demanda Carole .

Le blond étira un sourire narquois avant de répondre .

_ A Eden … En Afrique , plus exactement dans la jungle au sud du pays .

Carole n'en crut pas ses oreilles , c'était là bas que se trouvait son clan .

_ Eden ? Qu'Est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda-t-elle .

_ C'est la citée utopique battit par vos parents il y a plus de vingt ans . Les travaux avaient débutés deux ans avant la fin de la guerre . Bien que cruel Hitler était un utopiste . Eden était un de ses projets , une citée utopique loin de tout , sécurisée et luxueuse .

_ Holà , holà cinq minute ! Je suis née et j'ai grandi dans la région que vous avez indiqué et je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de cette citée ! D'ailleurs je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelles de mon clan à propos de celle-ci ! Intervint l'ange .

_ Eh bien ma chère il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas que votre espèce qui peut se montrer discrète .

Cette remarque la blessa dans son orgueil .

_ Et maintenant ? Que voulez vous exactement à Tintin ? Demanda le Capitaine .

_ C'est évident non ? Monsieur et madame Hipyarentin m'ont engagé pour retrouver leur fils et le conduire à Eden . La première partie de ma mission est accomplie maintenant , il ne tient qu'à ce jeune homme d'accepter de me suivre en Afrique pour rencontrer ces parents . Oh et à propos votre vrais prénom est César . Répondit Hans en s'adressant au rouquin .

_ César ?! S'étonna-t-il .

_ Tu parles d'un prénom . Ajouta Carole .

_ Alors qu'en dites vous jeune homme ? Voulez vous rencontrer votre famille ?

Famille . Ce mot serrait le cœur de Tintin . Pour lui sa famille c'était le Capitaine , Milou , Nestor et le professeur . En regardant la photo de ses parents biologiques , il ne voyait que des étrangers bien qu'il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait le même visage de sa mère ainsi que les yeux et les cheveux de son père . Cependant , il était émut par ces gens qui avaient remués ciel et terre pour retrouver leur fils . Il sentit la main calleuse mais sécurisante de Haddock sur son épaule .

_ Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire … Avoua-t-il au bord des larmes .

_ Tintin … Mon ami , ceci est votre décision . Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'au bout du monde si il le faut . Déclara le marin .

_ Merci Capitaine … Murmura le jeune homme .

_ Si tu y vas , je t'accompagne aussi ! Je ferais un piètre ange gardien si je ne collais pas le train . De plus je tiens à voir cette citée par moi-même . Ajouta sa gardienne .

Elle ne manqua de remarquer le visage de Hans se crisper , signe qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait que Tintin soit accompagné par ses amis en Afrique . Cette réaction renforça la conviction de l'ange , qui était de ne pas laisser le reporter seul , avec ce type .

Tintin soupira .

_ Je pense qu'il faut que je les rencontre . D'accord j'accepte de venir avec vous . Mais à condition que mes amis m'accompagne .

Hans sembla contrarié mais accepta .

Un peu plus tard Tintin appela les détectives qui acceptèrent de partir avec eux .

Hans les quitta pour retourner auprès de ses hommes indiquant que le départ serait prévus dans trois jours .

Plus tard dans l'après midi , le Capitaine observait Tintin et Carole dans le jardin depuis le salon . Cette aventure ne lui plaisait guère . Surtout que si ces personnes étaient bien les parents de Tintin , celui-ci allait sûrement quitter Moulinsart et donc Haddock . Le vieux marin s'en voulut pour cette penser si égoïste mais l'idée de partager la tendresse du reporter avec ces parents totalement étrangers à eux lui faisait mal . Mais pour Tintin il était prêts à aller au-delà de tout horizons .

_ Tu te lance dans une aventure des plus dangereuses . J'espère que tu en es conscient ? Demanda Carole à son protégé tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le jardin .

_ Je le sais ne t'inquiètes pas . Mais j'ai vraiment envies d'en savoir un peu plus . Et puis … Si je ne suis pas leurs fils …

_ A t'entendre , on dirait presque que tu le voudrais .

_ Non ! Enfin je … Je ne sais pas . J'ai grandis sans parents et pour moi le seul homme qui est un père pour moi c'est …

_ Le Capitaine Haddock .

_ Comment l'as-tu deviné ? Demanda le rouquin surprit .

_ Tintin … Chéris ! Je te connais depuis 23 ans ! Répondit l'ange en éclatant de rire .

Tintin sourit amusé .

_ Mais Carole quand tu as regardé la photos j'ai vu ton visage . C'était comme si tu les connaissais .

L'ange soupira .

_ En effet ils ressemblent au couple qui t'as mit dans ce camion ce soir là . Mais je t'avoues qu'entre les obus , la fumée et le noir , j'avais bien du mal à y voir quelque chose .

_ Ce n'est pas grave . Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passera si on rencontre des membres de ton clan durant le voyage ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas ils ne te feront aucun mal . Si je suis avec vous tout se passera bien .

_ Ca me rassure . Merci Carole .

_ Oh mais de rien mon grand !

Mais alors qu'ils marchaient Carole s'inquiéta . Elle savait que ce voyage serait dangereux et que se ne serait pas forcément cet allemand qui serait le plus grand danger .

_Et voilà la suite !_

_Sincèrement je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu vraiment du mal pour ce chapitre ._


End file.
